


He Came Home

by someb0ys



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Frosthawk - Freeform, Healing, Hospitals, Hurt Clint, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someb0ys/pseuds/someb0ys





	He Came Home

There was no choice. He had to do it. Loki swallowed all of his pride and followed Nick Fury through Shield. Loki felt like a weakling right now, not because he was powerless and in a building where everyone hated him but because Barton was hurt and there was nothing he could do. “I'm going to have to answer a lot of questions now.” Fury said under his breath. “It's fine.” He assured to the people who looked horrified staring at the god.

Loki kept his head down, his body was aching from this type of attention. “Are we close?” Loki asked. It took a lot of energy to stay polite and in control of his emotions. His mind was blank trying not to picture Clint in worse shape than he was.

Natasha nodded. Shield medical was large and spread out it took them a while to get down to the right section. “Here we are room 113. Do you want privacy?” She asked.

Loki glanced over at her and nodded. “Thank you.” Without a crowd it would have taken him a while to open the door. He wasn't sure if he was ready to see Clint as messed up as they said he was but there was no use in waiting. Clint wasn't going to get better in a matter of seconds. After shutting the door behind him. Loki lifted his eyes looking over at the single bed in the bright white room. “Clint.” He whispered. Loki felt like all the wind was knocked out of him.

Clint was asleep thanks to the wonderful drugs Shield had him on. Loki walked slowly over to the side of the bed scanning the bruised, cut, and bandaged up man in front of him. He placed a hand on his forehead which was one of the few places that were unscathed. Loki stood there for a long time just trying to get used to how Clint looked. “I don't want to wake you but it'd be nice if you were awake Barton.” He murmured bending down to kiss his sunken in cheek. The soft hairs of his beard felt strange but Loki didn't mind. 

It took three months to find him after a mission went bad. Three months of torture no one knew the extent of except for Clint. The Avengers and Shield tried their best to find him. Last night they did. Nick told Loki he was screaming in his sleep a lot and struggled to let people touch him but that he was doing better this morning. Loki covered Clint's hand with his cool fingers making sure not touch any cords.

“Man I missed y-you,” Clint whispered, his voice was hoarse and dry.

Loki gasped, glancing back up at him and smiled weakly meeting those blue eyes that were now blood shot. “I missed you too Barton.”

The corners of Clint's mouth curved upward in a tired smile. “I love you. C-Can I ask something of you Boss?” He coughed and then winced as it caused him to tense his chest.

Loki's stomach felt heavy seeing him like this. He however was very good at acting strong when he felt like nothing. “Yes, of cour-”

“Kiss me.” Clint said hardly letting him finish his answer. 

Loki grinned at that. He hesitated before leaning down. Clint's fingers curled around Loki's as their lips were reunited. Clint whimpered causing Loki to jerk back. “No, sorry come back.” Clint said breathless. Loki nodded and pressed a kiss against Clint's split bottom lip. He knew it must have caused Clint pain to do this but at the same time he couldn't say no to it. It was comforting to feel so close to him after so long.

Clint licked Loki's lips prompting the god to open his mouth. Clint moaned, his hand started to shake from pain in Loki's gentle grip. Clint traced Loki's tongue, getting Loki to moan before pulling back. Clint leaned back down against the pillows, tears running down the sides of his face. 

Loki fought back a frown his stomach twisting with guilt. “Barton it's alright now.” Loki assured wiping Clint's tears.

Clint nodded trying not to cry harder because it would cause his chest to shake. “I've been dreaming of doing that since I left.” He explained feeling dumb. “Don't go okay?”

Loki nodded. “I won't.” He leaned down kissing him again. When he pulled back, Clint's eyes blinked open looking close to sleep. “Rest, I'll be here when you wake up Little Bird.” He gently squeezed his hand.

Clint watched as Loki took a seat next to the bed. Clint yawned and stared at him as he started to doze off.


End file.
